Chaos
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Alors qu'une convention se déroulait à merveille, un évènement inexplicable se produit. Les invités et les visiteurs se retrouvent désormais pourvu de capacités hors normes, qu'ils ne parviennent pas tous à maîtriser. Les pouvoirs se multiplient, les règles changent. Des clans se forment et s'affrontent. Quelques supers en liberté, et c'est la réalité elle-même qui est en danger
1. Chapitre 0 - Le commencement

_Cette fic vient d'un tweet de Meta (MetaTroRoulay sur twitter) ou la demoiselle s'amusait à nous attribuer des pouvoirs. C'est donc essentiellement une grosse private joke ^^"_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à eux même._

 _Si vous voulez faire partie de la fic, indiquez moi votre pseudo et votre pouvoir attribué par Méta =)_

 _A l'inverse, si vous ne voulez pas être mentionné, signalez le, et je supprimerais tout ce qui vous concerne au sein de la fic._

 _Ceci est un premier jet, je ne sais pas si je vais le modifier ^^ La suite sera longuement travaillée._

 _Quand à la longueur de la fic, meh, vous me connaissez, j'essaierais (probablement en vain) de faire court ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre Pilote - Le commencement**

* * *

C'était arrivé un peu par hasard, sans explication, lors d'une convention.

Au centre du hangar abritant la foule de population empressée, se déroulait un concert du groupe Mr Yéyé, face à un public chantant à tue-tête. Un peu autour, profitant de l'occasion de se rencontrer en chaire et en os, quelques membres de la population twitterienne discutaient, circulant entre les stands et fredonnant aléatoirement les chansons se succédant non loin.

Une convention comme l'on en voit partout, qui se déroulait à merveille.

Jusqu'à l'instant où une personne apparut sur une des balustrades qui surplombait le rez-de-chaussée de la convention. Bien sur, avec le monde qu'il y avait, personne ne la remarqua immédiatement.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête.

Les voix se turent, les gorges subitement bloquées. Les guitares n'émirent plus le moindre son, les mouvements se figèrent sur place. Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la balustrade, irrémédiablement attiré.

Ils la virent alors tous. Méta.

La jeune femme arborait un sourire mesquin. Et, sans un mot, elle se détourna d'eux. Quittant la convention à pas lent.

Et tout reprit.

Un silence confus régna un instant, personne ne pouvant expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques personnes toussèrent, gênées, ne sachant que faire.

Yéyé consulta ses musiciens du regard, et son bassiste commença à faire sonner les premières notes de « Je perds mes mots ». Le guitariste suivit, la foule silencieuse ayant l'air d'approuver par ses quelques rires nerveux, puis ce fut au tour du chanteur. Il attrapa son instrument, et fit sonner une première note avec énergie. Mais cessa rapidement.

Car la terre avait tremblée. La foule se leva, des cris paniqués s'élevèrent d'un peu partout. Et le chaos pris place.

Simultanément, des gens se découvraient des capacités surnaturelles, et perdaient le contrôle. Téléportation, vol, glace, les éclats étaient indifférenciables et ne rajoutait que l'incompréhension à la peur.

Un début d'incendie se déclencha là où Mad et Lev s'était abritées. La fumée s'éleva, faisant tousser des fans paniqués. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens, l'évacuation se fit tant bien que mal.

J'étais là, et j'ai tout vu. C'était aussi à cet instant que mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés. J'ai pu voir les possibles futurs que ce chaos allait générer.

Un seul eut lieu, et c'est celui là que je vais vous raconter.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les clans

_Me revoilà donc déjà pour le premier chapitre._

 _Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à eux même. Si Méta vous a attribué un pouvoir et que vous voulez participer, laissez moi ça en review (précisez même votre clan si vous voulez). Mais je ne prendrais plus beaucoup de monde, j'ai quasi 20 personnages déjà là XD_

 _Et, bien sur, si vous avez un problème dans l'utilisation de votre personnages, dites le moi =)_

 _Y a pas encore tout le monde pour l'instant au niveau des personnages, donc si vous ne voyez pas le votre, ne vous en faites pas, il arrive d'ici le chap 2 ou 3._

 _Je pense pas sortir un chapitre tout les jours non plus, les sorties vont être très random, selon ma vitesse d'écriture et le temps que je mets à me relire ^^ Mais j'ai déjà posé tout le scénario muehehe._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 _Blue-Eyes : Merci pour ta review, et voilà déjà la suite ! x)_

 _Lev : Keur sur toi bb lev 3_

 _Madou-Dilou : Non, aucun rapport avec le VDF. Et pour la castagne, je te laisse deviner haha x) Hélas, je peux pas t'ajouter comme ça, jpréfère me fier sur les pouvoirs attribués par Méta, désolé ^^' J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Les clans**

* * *

Six mois après les évènements de la convention, la face du pays avait changé du tout au tout. Les surnaturels étaient incontrôlables, et des accidents malencontreux eurent lieu. Des blessés, puis des morts. C'était des accidents, bien évidemment, mais des représailles prirent place, séparant notre communauté en groupes bien distincts. Le nombre de « clans » étaient encore indéterminé à ce jour, mais il en existait trois principaux, qui provoquaient à eux seuls la majorité des affrontements. Le premier avait pour emblème le feu –une idée tout à fait prévisible provenant de MadCalypso- Le second se distinguait par ses brassards verts. Et le dernier… Etait invisible. On connaissait son existence, et certains de ses membres, mais il restait souvent en retrait. Il se fixait un autre objectif : celui de retrouver Méta, celle qui était à l'origine de tout ceci, pour mettre fin à cette guerre civile.

Installée dans un recoin sombre de la salle, Lavi s'interrogeait une nouvelle fois sur ce troisième clan. Elle s'étira, baillant un peu, et se re-concentra sur la discussion qui se déroulait non loin d'elle. La jeune femme arborait fièrement bandeau vert autour de ses cheveux violets, signe de son appartenance au second clan, et observait tranquillement une réunion top secrète du clan rival.

Leur QG était souterrain, et entièrement décoré aux couleurs vives des flammes infernales qui les représentaient. Grâce à ses capacités, Lavi pouvait manipuler l'attention que les autres gens lui portaient, et excellait donc dans l'espionnage. Elle se leva donc dans l'indifférence générale, et se rapprocha de la table, la conversation ayant l'air de devenir enfin intéressante.

« Et sinon, où en sont les recherches ? Est-ce qu'on a repéré le QG des verts ? » interrogea Mad en jouant avec la flamme d'une des bougies qui les éclairaient, augmentant et diminuant son intensité avec quelques mouvements de doigts, tout en se tenant à une distance respectable de la dite bougie.

La pyromane avait, peu surprenamment, hérité de capacités liées au feu, mais conservait la capacité de se bruler, en témoignaient les nombreuses traces laissées sur ses bras, marquant l'époque où elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs.

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Iel parcourut des yeux les membres qui s'étaient présentés à la réunion. Il y avait SunWings, arborant dans son dos deux immenses ailes d'un noir de jais, prenant la curieuse forme d'ailes de chauve-souris, qui lui servaient tant de moyen de fuite que de défense, puisqu'elles pouvaient s'auto régénérer. Il y avait ensuite Kloryssa, qui se tenait silencieuse dans un coin de la table, craignant de se faire disputer une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille avait la capacité d'intervertir aléatoirement les capacités des gens qui l'entouraient, et avait à de nombreuses reprises semé un chaos indicible dans la base, mais elle se révélait être un atout stratégique en bataille. La troisième personne autour de la tablée était Kalincka. La lapine avait troqué son haut bleu avec une chemise rouge, mais gardait envers et contre tout son serre-tête d'où émergeaient deux oreilles de lapin blanches et bleues. Kali était leur meilleur élément en bataille, car elle possédait un des pouvoirs les plus impressionnant -et les plus improbable- qu'il soit : La manipulation de la logique. Par sa simple volonté, elle pouvait faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle voulait, et rendre réelles des choses qui n'auraient pas dû arriver. Le bémol était qu'elle utilisait généralement ses pouvoirs pour shipper deux membres ennemis (les verts se souvenaient encore de l'instant où, au lieu de charger, La Mandragore de Nantes et Minuit Bronze se sont retrouvées à se rouler le plus grand patin de la création) ou pour faire apparaître une épée entre ses mains. Mais comme elle était quand même efficace, personne ne lui faisait de remarques.

Les autres membres étaient absents, étant soit à leur poste, soit en mission.

C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à l'un d'eux que Kloryssa pu rompre le silence gênant qui régnait :

« Lise avait pu repérer l'un d'eux je crois, elle l'a suivit jusqu'à leur QG. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait quand elle aurait les infos.

-Mais elle ne l'a dit à personne, s'étonna Sun, elle aurait dû attendre quelqu'un avant d'y aller comme ça ! Et si elle se fait repérer ?

-Calme-toi, lança une Mad détendue, n'oublie pas qu'elle peut se rendre intangible, ils peuvent rien faire contre elle et elle pourra fuir en traversant un mur si elle est compromise. Elle fait juste son boulot d'espionne.

-Mmh… » Emit Sun, pas rassurée, ses ailes bruissant d'incertitude.

Lavi quitta la table, jugeant avoir assez d'information pour rentrer à la base. Si Lise avait pu les repérer, il allait falloir en changer… Encore.

* * *

Rentrée au QG des verts, et épuisée par la longue route qu'elle avait faite (bien qu'un conducteur soudainement muet d'admiration face à la jeune fille lui avait permis d'éviter de faire une grande partie du chemin à pied), salua rapidement les quelques membres encore debout.

Elle croisa La mandragore de Nantes, en train de bichonner une des étranges plantes peuplant le domaine. Depuis qu'elle avait développé ses pouvoirs, liés aux plantes, Mandra s'était découvert une passion pour le jardinage peu protocolaire. Mais c'était grâce à la pousse rapide de ses « chéris » que le château qui les abritait était invisibles au regard des passants.

« Ho, Lavi ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-On est peut être repérés, Lise est sur le coup. » Annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

Mandra perdit son air jovial, reprenant son visage froid et méthodique de tacticienne en chef.

« Va chercher les autres, réunion d'urgence. »

Lavi revint avec ceux qu'elle avait pu réunir en moins d'une demi-heure. Elle se retrouva donc dans le salon, affalée sur un des délicieux poufs que Minuit avait fait apparaître lors de leur installation. Minuit avait un pouvoir un peu semblable à celui de Kalincka, dans le sens où elle pouvait invoquer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle avait besoin que l'objet existe quelque part pour le faire apparaître. Autant dire qu'elle avait participé à la disparition du stock de l'IKEA de la ville quand il avait fallut meubler le château. Mais, au moins, les déménagements étaient vite fait grâce à elle.

Les yeux ensommeillés et grommelant que ce n'était pas une heure pour tirer les gens de leurs lits, Emeraude apparut soudainement dans la pièce. Elle avait la capacité de se téléporter et en abusait bien souvent pour faire des déplacements courts. Par exemple, pour parcourir l'escalier qui séparait les dortoirs du salon. Ou le salon de la cuisine, si on en croyait le chocolat chaud qu'elle avait en main.

Lavi leur résuma la situation en quelques mots brefs, n'aspirant qu'à rejoindre un lit.

« Mmh… On n'a repéré aucun intrus ces derniers jours, mais Lise ne passe pas par les portes elle… Réfléchit Minuit à haute voix.

-Puis si Kali décide d'agir ensuite, on est dans la merde, ajouta Mandra. »

Ce à quoi Minuit répondit par un silence éloquent, une certaine rougeur montant aux joues. Mandra le remarqua, et toussa en se remémorant cet instant un peu gênant. Lavi vit leur manège, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans des instants, comme ça, elle se surprenait à beaucoup apprécier certaines des méthodes de l'ennemi.

« On déménage encore alors ? Lança Emeraude, n'ayant pas remarqué la gêne flottant dans la pièce, sa tasse désormais méthodiquement vidée.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait… »

Minuit s'interrompit alors qu'un bruit de tasse brisée résonna dans le salon. Emeraude se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Mandra accourut vers elle, entourant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Emeraude ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Zaxrion. » Lança-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

Mandra hocha la tête, compréhensive. Zaxrion était télépathe, et avait la fâcheuse tendance d'accompagner ses rapports d'une migraine atroce.

Emeraude se redressa, les yeux humides sous la douleur, et repoussa vaguement la tacticienne.

« Je dois y aller » Emit-elle rapidement avant de disparaître, laissant l'assemblée dans son incompréhension inquiète.

Mandra se tourna vers Lavi.

« Ils ont prévu de nous attaquer ?

-Pas à ce que j'ai compris, ils nous cherchent, c'est tout.

-Mouais… Connaissant l'autre pyromane là, s'ils nous trouvent, finit au bucher. Et c'est hors de question qu'elle crame encore mes bébés ! »

La rage se fit entendre dans la voix de Mandra, bouillonnant d'une colère qui ne s'était pas apaisée, datant du jour où, frustrée d'avoir encore perdu la trace des verts, Mad avait soigneusement mis le feu à toutes les plantes de leur ancien QG.

Lavi s'apprêtait à répondre que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas une grande perte, mais elle fut fort heureusement interrompue par le retour d'Emeraude.

Qui n'était pas seule.

Zaxrion lâcha son épaule pour tenir la sienne, ensanglantée, et tituba vers le pouf le plus proche pour s'y effondrer, Minuit se précipita sur lui, invoquant des bandages et sa mallette de soin, mais son regard restait attiré par leur nouvelle invitée.

Emeraude tomba sur ses genoux, tenant toujours dans ses bras le corps inconscient d'un des membres du troisième clan.

Draeline.

* * *

Loin de là, assise devant son écran, Meta s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, les épaules crispées.

Elle me tournait alors le dos, mais elle était consciente de ma présence.

« Ranne. Me salua-t-elle sans joie.

-Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait. Je l'avais vu. C'est toi qui m'as donné ce pouvoir, tu aurais dû me croire… »

Un lourd silence me répondit. Même face au début de la série d'évènement que j'avais prédit, elle ne voulait pas entendre raison. Mais elle n'avait pas tort non plus. Après tout, elle pouvait aisément changer tout ça.

L'idée parut l'effleurer.

Un mal de tête passager me prit, alors que les différentes visions s'enchaînaient. Tous les futurs possibles m'apparaissaient. Et très peu d'entre eux avaient une fin heureuse.

« Meta. Qu'est ce que tu…

-Je sais ce que je fais. » Emit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Elle fit un mouvement de main, et je me retrouvais téléportée loin de là. J'échouai contre la porte du troisième clan, mon dos heurtant le panneau en fer, faisant sursauter la garde.

Je me redressai, massant comme je pouvais mes épaules douloureuses, et croisai le regard de Kaze. Iel me jaugea un instant, et me lança :

« Alors ?

-Elle ne nous écoutera pas.

-Je m'en doutais. Tu sais où est Draeline ?

-Si c'est effectivement ce futur là que Meta a choisi, elle est chez les verts. »

La surprise traversa son regard, et iel résuma brillamment la situation ainsi :

« Hé merde. »


	3. Chapitre 2 - La porte-parole

_Me revoilà déjà pour un nouveau chapitre de UA super-pouvoirs !_

 _Merci pour vos nombreux retours, c'est flatteur =D_

 _Comme d'habitude, je garantis pas le prochain chapitre pour demain, mais il est déjà bien avancé ^^_

 _Sauf exceptions, je ne prendrais désormais plus personne en plus dans la fic, VOUS ETES TROP NOMBREUX ^^' Mais ceux qui ont déjà demandé ne vont pas tardé à apparaître d'ici le prochain chapitre._

 _Comme toujours, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même, et si l'utilisation de votre personnage vous déplaît, dites le moi dans les reviews !_

 _Merci à Emeraude-San et à Moonlight pour la bêta lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture, et gros bisous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – La porte-parole**

* * *

Dans le salon, animant le QG souterrain d'un flow endiablé, Kali (re-re-re-re) visionnait les Epic Rap Battle of History. Ce qui aurait pu être agréable si la lapine ne profitait pas de ses pouvoirs pour transformer les ERB en source de ship intense. Les deux personnages finissaient soit par retirer leurs déguisements et s'embrasser, soit dans un lemon peu recommandable lorsqu'elle était particulièrement dans un bon jour.

Traversant la pièce au milieu de la nuit, Sun, toujours équipée de ses deux ailes de chauve-souris, jeta en passant un regard à l'écran, et s'arrêta. Deux minutes plus tard, elle commentait avec Kali le baiser passionné d'EpicLloyd et de Nice Peter, tout en émettant quelques couinements dignes de la fangirl qu'elle était.

Mad surprit la scène en allant se coucher, et lâcha un long soupire désabusé. Et dire que c'était ça, son équipe de choc.

* * *

Dans le second clan, l'ambiance n'était pas exactement la même. Minuit soignait comme elle pouvait un Zaxrion qui glissait dans l'inconscience, nettoyant la blessure en pestant sur l'absence de soigneur dans leur équipe. Le télépathe semblait gravement brulé, comme s'il avait été touché par une décharge d'énergie ou de feu, ce qui ne renseignait pas vraiment sur l'origine de son attaquant. Etait ce le premier clan ? Le troisième ? Où un des petits clans annexes ?

Mais ses réflexions étaient perturbées par la présence d'un membre du troisième clan dans leur QG. Draeline était l'une des rares personnes dont l'affiliation au groupe de recherche était connue. Et pour cause : elle profitait de son pouvoir (qui lui attribuait un charisme impressionnant) pour être la porte parole de son clan envers les autres, et tentait généralement de les inviter à mettre en place une trêve. Ce qui fonctionnait quelques jours, avant que les affrontements ne reprennent. Draeline avait donc cessé de venir, son pouvoir fonctionnant de moins en moins à chaque visite, son clan l'incitant à cesser de se mettre en danger avec les psychopathes qu'abritaient les verts et les flammes.

Alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

La jeune femme était étendue entre les bras d'une Emeraude traumatisée, ses cheveux courts englués de sang, tachant jusqu'à sa veste blanche pâle, aux couleurs du troisième clan.

Mandra avait piqué un des bandages de Minuit et s'occupait de la plaie de la porte parole, laissant Lavi rassurer Emeraude, lui rappelant son instinct de pirate pour qu'elle recouvre ses esprits.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils s'est passé ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste fait un aller-retour. Zaxrion, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le blessé, il était avec elle, et je l'ai juste téléporté.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

\- Des blessés. Beaucoup. Oh bon sang ils étaient peut être même mort !

\- Il y en avait de chez nous ?

\- Je sais pas… La respiration chaotique de la pirate fit effleurer quelques larmes, il y avait du sang partout, tout était rouge… J'ai pas pu faire la différence…

-C'est pas grave. Calme toi. On s'en occupera plus tard, hein Mandra ? »

La désignée hocha la tête, l'air grave. La tête pleine de question, elle n'en laissa cependant sortir qu'une seule.

« C'était où ?

-Au Sud Est, près de notre ancien camp…

-Qu'est ce que la porte parole des blancs foutait là bas ? Et Zaxrion ? »

Un silence pesant se fit, les deux concernés n'étant pas en état de répondre.

« Bon. Génial. » Lâcha Mandra, crispée.

* * *

Draeline se réveilla avec difficulté, la douleur diffuse sur son crane lui rappelant douloureusement ce à quoi elle avait assisté. Se relevant avec précipitation en se souvenant du carnage, elle se redressa trop vite, et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Lavi ouvrit un œil, réveillée par le gémissement de douleur que la porte-parole avait émit, et s'étira sur sa chaise en jetant un œil à l'horloge. Il fallait que leur invitée se réveille vingt minutes de la fin de son tour de garde… Décidément, elle n'allait pas retrouver son lit de sitôt.

« Salut. Fit la verte en baillant.

\- Je… Je suis où ?

\- Au QG des verts. On t'a un peu sauvé les miches en fait.

\- Comment je suis arrivée ici ?! »

Exaspérée par une longue nuit peu reposante et l'absence de lit confortable, ce fut avec un peu de rudesse qu'elle lança :

« Emeraude t'as téléportée ici avec Zaxrion. Et de rien pour le sauvetage hein.

\- Oh. Je. Merci.

\- Ha bah quand même. Bon tu te sens capable de marcher ?

\- Je crois… Je dois rentrer dans mon clan, il faut que…

\- Alors, tout doux. Premièrement, je pense pas que tu sois capable de te taper autant de bornes à pieds vu ton état, car je suppose que votre abri n'est pas à côté, et deuxièmement, tu nous dois quelques explications. »

Draeline se tut, réfléchissant à toute vitesse –ce qui n'est pas simple quand on a un marteau pilon qui frappe à répétition le cerveau- et opta pour l'usage de son charisme.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, raccompagne-moi dehors s'il te plait. »

Lavi lui sourit en guise de réponse.

« Moi aussi je manipule l'attention. Ça marche pas sur moi ton truc. Allez, suis moi, Mandra t'attends. »

* * *

La Mandragore de Nantes était en train de vider son troisième thé alors que Lavi apparue, suivie de près par Draeline. D'un mouvement de main, la tacticienne invita Lavi à retrouver son lit, ce qu'elle partit faire avec gratitude, laissant les deux femmes seules.

« Installe toi Drae » fit Mandra en désignant une chaise et en poussant une tasse et sa théière vers elle.

La porte-parole s'assit avec un mouvement de tête pour la remercier, et tenta de prendre un air dégagé, usant de son charisme pour essayer de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez elle.

« Bon, faut que tu m'expliques. Notre télépathe est toujours dans les vapes, l'épaule en sang, et il t'a ramenée en piteux état avec lui. J'ai besoin d'éclaircissements. »

Draeline tiqua, son pouvoir disparaissant.

« Zaxrion est blessé ?

\- Oui. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La porte parole inspira, fermant ses mains autour d'une tasse chaude, et commença.

« C'est Méta. Elle a distribué d'autres pouvoirs depuis. Sauf que certains se fichent bien des règles qu'on a posées. Ils veulent juste tout détruire pour mettre fin aux affrontements et pour prendre la tête du pays.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était une des petites factions. Leurs pouvoirs se sont révèles plus puissants que prévus. Ils n'ont que des pouvoirs destructeurs. Enfin, en tout cas ils les utilisent pour tout détruire. Certains des votre étaient sur le chemin. Zaxrion a tenté un appel télépathique pour ramener de l'aide, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. C'est des membres du premier clan qui sont venu.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais par là ?

\- Ranne l'avait plus ou moins vu venir, je suis juste aller voir si c'était ce futur là qui avait lieu et essayer d'utiliser mes capacités pour calmer le jeu.

\- Et t'as pas réussi ?!

\- Non. J'ai pas compris. Moi, les verts, et les flammes, on n'avait plus aucun de nos pouvoirs. Zaxrion m'a tirée de là, on s'est planqué, mais ils nous ont retrouvés et… Et je me rappelle plus de grand-chose après ça. »

Elle se tut, rejetant les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Tout ces gens, balayés d'un geste par quelques personnes. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça…

« Pourquoi t'étais seule ? Souffla Mandra à mi-voix, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'avait subi la blessée.

\- On était sûr de rien, les prédictions de Ranne dépendent de beaucoup de choses. Du coup ça pouvait être à plusieurs endroits, il a fallu qu'on se sépare. Et c'est tombé sur moi. »

Draeline se plongea dans la contemplation de son thé, ses épaules s'affaissant. Mandra déglutit, elle ne voulait pas en infliger davantage à la Neutre qui n'en avait déjà que trop subi, mais elle devait en savoir plus.

« Juste… Juste deux dernières questions, si tu veux bien. »

Draeline acquiesça mollement, sans relever son regard de la tasse qui refroidissait entre ses mains.

« Combien ils sont. Et combien des nôtres sont tombés ?

\- Je n'en ai vu que quatre. Et… Il y a eu beaucoup de mort. Une vingtaine peut être en tout… autant chez les verts que chez les flammes, elle releva la tête, désolée pour toi Mandra. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et se leva.

« Je dois en parler avec Minuit. Tu veux qu'on t'escorte ? Emeraude est à peut près remise, elle peut te téléporter où tu veux.

\- Je suis pas contre. Merci. Et… Merci pour les soins.

\- Mmh, c'était rien. T'es pas une ennemie.

\- Les Flammes non plus, tu sais. »

Mandra ne répondit pas, quittant rapidement la pièce et laissant Draeline contempler seule son thé tiède.

* * *

Emeraude apparut au milieu d'un paysage minéral froid, tenant la main de Draeline qui lui avait indiquée les coordonnées.

« Alors euh… C'est ici que vous êtes ? Je dirais rien hein, t'en fais pas.

\- Non. C'est pas ici, on a juste fait une étape.

-… Pardon ? »

Le bruit de deux fusils braqués sur elles la dissuada de poser davantage de question.

Levant les mains, Draeline s'avança d'un pas et s'adressa en direction de l'entrée d'une mine, à quelques mètres, faisant enfin rayonner son charisme, parlant d'une voix forte.

« Je suis la porte parole du troisième clan. Quelque chose de grave est arrivée, j'ai besoin d'en parler avec Mad ! »

Derrière elle, Emeraude se fit toute petite en réalisant où elles étaient. Elle voulut disparaître, mais la porte parole lui prit soudainement la main.

« Reste, s'il te plait. »

La pirate déglutit, mais acquiesça.

* * *

Dans le QG du troisième clan, l'ambiance était à la planification.

« On fait quoi alors ? » S'énerva Kaze, sa peau devenant électrique sous la tension.

Génocide Kaze avait le pouvoir de convertir les énergies autour d'elle, et d'en faire des boules d'énergie qu'elle pouvait lancer sur ses adversaires. Mais comme c'était un pouvoir qui demandait une grande maîtrise, il arrivait qu'il se déclenche dès qu'elle perdait un peu de son sang froid.

Je reculai alors un peu ma chaise, craignant de me recevoir une décharge électrique en pleine tête. Encore.

« Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce que va faire Draeline.

\- Et elle va faire quoi ?

\- Je ne vois que les futurs possibles je te rappelle, pas ce qu'il se passe réellement.

\- Bon ! Emit Kaze dans un élan d'exaspération, Alors, elle _peut_ faire quoi ?

\- Soit rentrer, soit retourner sur le champ de bataille, soit… Aller chez les Flammes pour les avertir.

-… Ok. Elle est chez les Flammes. » Lança Kaze en tournant les talons.

Je me levai, voulant l'arrêter.

« Attends, on ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va vraiment faire ! On ne va pas risquer un incident diplomatique sur une…

\- On parle de Draeline là, réfléchit ! »

Je soupirais. Elle avait vu juste. Je tentais cependant ma dernière carte pour retenir la pile électrique qu'était ma camarade.

« Faut peut être demander à Sif plutôt, non ? »

Elle s'arrêta net.

« Tu déconnes ?

\- T'as une meilleure idée ?

-… Putain. Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien faire sans l'accord de la cheffe hein ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu te démerdes pour lui demander. »

Un nouveau soupir, d'une nature bien différente, m'échappa.

« Soit. J'y vais. »

* * *

Les écrans de la chambre forte de Méta étaient toujours allumés, lançant des dizaines d'informations à la seconde au visage de celui qui aurait l'imprudence d'y poser les yeux.

Mais le siège en face, pour la première fois depuis six mois, était désormais froid.


	4. Chapitre 3 - C'est pas ma guerre

_Coucou ! Voilà mon troisième chapitre sur l'AU super-pouvoirs du Twitgame. Je vous recommande à ce sujet d'aller lire le recueil de Siffly Attribuer des pouvoirs implique de grandes responsabilités qui réunit tout les OS sur l'univers ainsi que les différents chapitres de la fiction de Méta autour de cet AU =)_

 _Pour parler publication, je pense désormais me tenir à deux chapitres par semaine, le Lundi et le Vendredi (peut être plus si j'ai beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture)._

 _Comme d'habitude, les personnages utilisés n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, et je suis préte à modifier un passage si l'utilisation de leur personnage les gênent._

 _Merci pour vos vus, vos reviews et vos encouragements ^^_

 _Un grand merci à Emeraude-San pour sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et à Lundi pour le prochain chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - C'est pas ma guerre**

* * *

Siffly était une des rares à se souvenir de tout. Non pas de tout ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où les pouvoirs de chacun s'étaient réveillés, mais de tous les jours qui avaient suivis. Le chaos qui régnait partout, dans les rues, dans les villes. Les premiers blessés. Et puis les premiers morts.

Forcément, les premiers à avoir péri sous le débordement de pouvoirs incontrôlés ne furent pas les surnaturels en soit. Non. C'était les autres. Tous ceux dont les pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés, ou ceux qui n'en avaient tout simplement pas, ce sont eux qui sont tombés d'abord. Car, une fois les premiers mouvements de paniques calmés, ce sont ces personnes qui furent les seuls assez maîtres d'eux pour s'interposer ou pour tenter de calmer un Super.

C'était des accidents. Tous. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde a dit. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien pu pardonner.

Car ce fut des frères, des parents, des amis, y compris les siens, qui avaient étaient décimés au cours des premières semaines. Elle avait fuit, et renié tout ces gens qui furent un jour ses amis.

Mais elle avait pu continuer à tout voir quand même.

Car son pouvoir était celui de communiquer avec les animaux, et de voir à travers leurs yeux. Elle avait une affinité particulière avec les poulpes, selon ce qu'elle a remarqué quand elle s'était réfugiée dans un aquarium, mais avec un peu d'exercice, elle avait pu améliorer ses compétences avec toutes les races d'animaux. Ainsi, elle avait réussi à envoyer ses chiens et ses chats un peu partout, surveiller le déroulement des évènements.

Désormais, elle était à la tête d'un immense réseau d'espionnage animalier, recevant des informations des quatre coins du pays via ses dizaines de paires d'yeux postées un peu partout. Elle avait également appris à se battre et à se débrouiller seule, refusant de rejoindre un des deux principaux clans malgré leurs multiples propositions, et ayant envoyé balader les neutres lorsqu'ils l'avaient approchée.

Devenue une mercenaire hors clan, catégorie que l'on avait inventé juste pour elle, elle consentait désormais à offrir ses services en échange de nourriture, de matériel ou d'un autre service en retour. Mais elle n'acceptait que très rarement, et son accord dépendait souvent de la personne qui venait la solliciter, ainsi que de ses motivations. De fait, très peu de personnes venaient la déranger dans son aquarium, de peur d'en ressortir avec un refus cuisant, et une trace de gifle tout autant cuisante.

Mais il y existait tout de même deux personnes au monde à pouvoir sortir de l'antre du poulpe de twitter sans jamais porter aucune trace de coup. Il s'agissait de la fondatrice du troisième clan, et de son chef actuel.

La fondatrice, Lola, avait disparu des radars depuis quelques mois. Mais Titipo avait pris le relais avec brio, dirigeant les Neutres avec précision et parcimonie. Son pouvoir était uniquement défensif –elle pouvait durcir sa peau à volonté, la transformant en armure- mais elle avait appris à s'en servir lors de ses combats à mains nues pour rendre ses coups de poings plus violents, et elle avait également appris à étendre son armure à une personne en contact direct avec elle. Ses capacités lui donnait donc une place de choix en défense, et lui permettait de diriger les opérations sur le terrain, lors des négociations musclées, tout en préservant la vie de ses subordonnés. Elle était une cheffe appréciée et reconnue comme fiable, même par Siffly.

A moins que ce soit parce que Titipo venait régulièrement boire le thé avec elle ? Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Siffly n'amorça aucun mouvement vers son sabre –piqué chez un collectionneur qui n'en avait plus grande utilité depuis son décès prématuré- et ouvrit un œil sans quitter sa position méditative en reconnaissant la démarche de la Neutre.

« Salut Titi.

\- Hey ! » Répliqua la cheffe, avec un sourire forcé.

Siffly soupira d'exaspération, et referma son œil, laissant les poulpes flotter autour d'elle, de l'autre côté des vitres, dans l'indifférence. Sous ses paupières, se succédaient et s'entremêlait les différentes visions des animaux à son service, là dehors. Des chats, des chiens, et même un lapin. Celui de Kali. Elle était particulièrement fière de ce coup là.

« Tu viens réclamer mes services hein ?

\- Ouais… Désolée.

\- Mmh. »

Titipo toussa, un peu gênée de devoir embêter son amie avec des considérations stratégiques, et tenta un :

« Tes animaux vont bien ?

\- A part celui que Lev a cramé hier, ouais.

\- Lev a cramé l'un d'eux ? S'étonna Titipo

\- Ouais. Elle a repéré un de mes bouledogues, lui a lancé un bâton. Mon bouledogue n'a pas compris et l'a attaqué. Et la suite ben…

\- Je vois. »

Titipo fit la moue, s'asseyant à côté de Sif. Il est vrai que Lev était celle qui maîtrisait le moins ses pouvoirs. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas hérité du plus simple d'entre eux : elle pouvait, juste par la pensée, mettre le feu à un être vivant. Il suffisait que la personne l'agace pour qu'elle finisse en flamme. Depuis que l'on avait découvert cette capacité, tout le monde était aux petits oignions avec Lev. On la soupçonnait même d'en profiter un peu. Mais, en vérité, Lev était simplement terrifiée par ses capacités, et restait donc généralement terrée chez les Flammes, refusant de se mêler au combat. Les Neutres avaient tentés de l'approcher pour lui offrir une place parmi eux, mais Mad s'était opposée à son départ. La leader des Flammes était particulièrement possessive envers ses recrues.

Siffly rouvrit un œil, remarquant que la cheffe des Neutres était dans ses pensées.

« Bon, lança-t-elle, c'est quoi ce service alors ?

\- Ah oui, fit-elle en retrouvant le fil de ses pensées. Nous aurions besoin de ton réseau pour retrouver l'une des nôtres, et pour surveiller les activités d'une nouvelle faction. Ils détruisent tout, et ont tué des Verts et des Flammes. On veut connaitre leurs identités et leurs intentions. »

Titipo avait sortit le tout d'une traite, faisant appel à ses talents d'orateur qu'elle avait développées grâce à sa position. Mais son assurance fut anéantie lorsque Siffly lui répondit :

« Et tu veux cent balles et un mars avec ?

\- Je… »

Siffly arbora un sourire mesquin.

« Je te taquine. J'en suis. Une quatrième faction, ça risquerait de foutre un beau bordel. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

\- Je suis assez d'accord.

\- Qui t'as filé le tuyau ?

\- Ranne. » Lança-t-elle sans réfléchir, avant de regretter immédiatement cet aveu.

Siffly eu un rictus mauvais. Elle ne pouvait pas me supporter depuis qu'elle avait connaissait mon pouvoir, et me tenait comme personnellement responsable de chaque mort qu'il y avait eu, puisque je les avais vu venir.

« Tu vas pas refuser à cause de ça quand même ? S'inquiéta la cheffe.

\- Nan nan. Mais ça va te couter un peu plus cher du coup. »

Titipo soupira. Elle s'en était doutée.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Lev. »

Elle faillit partir à la renverse.

« Pardon ?

\- Elle m'a cramé un de mes chiens. Je veux que tu me la ramènes ici, et qu'elle me fasse des excuses.

\- Mais Mad ne…

\- Pas mon problème. Je mets mes animaux sur le coup, mais tant que Lev n'est pas venue me voir, je ne vous dirais rien.

\- T'as conscience que c'est impossible ?

\- J'ai appris en observant Kali que tout était possible, pour un peu que tu le veuille. »

Titipo se releva, une moue dubitative barrant son visage.

« Je repasserais la semaine prochaine. Ou avant si… -Elle leva les yeux au ciel- si par miracle j'ai pu parler à Lev d'ici là.

\- Bon courage, ironisa malicieusement la mercenaire.

\- Merci pas, répondit-elle en quittant l'aquarium.

\- De rien pas. » Répliqua Siffly, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

« Putain mais quoi encore ? Je viens de me coucher là ! »

Le cri rageur du leader des Flammes retentit dans les couloirs. Kloryssa recula de sa supérieure, qui savait se montrer particulièrement imbuvable lorsqu'elle était mal réveillée.

« Deux choses. Lise vient de rentrer, et y a du monde dehors.

\- Bon, Lise à des nouvelles intéressantes ?

\- Elle a repéré les Verts. Mais euh… Y a du monde dehors en fait et…

\- C'est qui ? Lança Mad, bien qu'elle ait l'air de se foutre royalement de la réponse.

\- Draeline. Et une verte, Emeraude je crois.

\- Quoi ?! »

* * *

« Emeraude est là ?! » bondit Sun en entendant le rapport d'un des gardes.

Elle se tourna vers Mad, et opta pour son regard de chien battu numéro 37. Celui qui se serait pris un vil seau d'eau froide par maladresse.

« Non. Répliqua Mad froidement en enfilant ses gants.

\- S'il te plait, je veux juste lui parler.

\- C'est une ennemie.

\- Ca peut devenir une alliée. Laisse-moi essayer, juste cette fois. S'il te plaiiit…

-… Ship. » Souffla Kali depuis le canapé, les yeux brillants.

Mad inspira profondément, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour mériter une équipe pareille. Puis elle s'en souvint. Ha oui, elle avait cramé pas mal de personnes.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Kali, par contre, tu restes ici.

\- Mais…

\- Pas. De. Ship.

\- T'es pas marrante Mad. »

Un dernier regard au plafond, et Mad prit les devants.

* * *

Emeraude était apeurée, presque roulée en boule sur des chaises qu'on leur avait offertes en attendant Mad. Elle allait faire face au chef ennemi. A une pyromane en plus !

A côté d'elle, Draeline rayonnait d'assurance. Emeraude bouda. C'est de la triche aussi quand on a un pouvoir pareil.

Mais elle repassa rapidement à la peur quand, toute de noir vêtue, Mad passa la porte, leur jetant un regard noir. Elle s'attarda longuement sur la verte.

« Première question : qu'est ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ? »

Emeraude déglutit.

« Soit sympa Mad… »

La Verte bondit sur ses pieds… Cette voix.

Derrière Mad, l'air un peu embarrassée, apparu Sun et ses deux grandes ailes. Elle lui fit un signe mi-amical, mi-gêné. Elle voulut sauter dans les bras de son ancienne camarade de RP, lui demander comment elle allait, ce qu'elle devenait… Puis la réalité la rattrapa. Les évènements les avaient séparées, chacune dans un camp ennemi. Elle eut juste envie de pleurer.

« Elle est avec moi. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, Mad.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas la laisser repartir hein ? Elle va balancer notre position aux verts.

\- On la connaît déjà… » Lâcha Emeraude d'un ton las, fixant ses chaussures pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sun.

Cette dernière se mordait la joue, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant des mois, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne savait juste pas quoi dire.

« Emeraude… Je… » Commença-t-elle.

La main impérieuse de Mad l'interrompit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Draeline ?

\- Une quatrième faction. Il faudrait qu'on en parle en privé.

\- D'accord. -fit Mad, influencée par le charisme de Draeline et levant un sourcil intrigué par les mots de la porte-parole - Sun, reste ici pour surveiller Emeraude avec les gardes. Je reviens. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, suivit d'une Draeline débordant d'assurance. La neutre jeta un dernier regard à la pirate, lui demandant silencieusement de l'attendre, et elle disparut dans le couloir.

Emeraude se tut, fixant à nouveau ses pieds, gênée.

Sun fit un pas en avant, hésita, et s'arrêta.

« Alors euh… Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

\- Ben… Jsuis toujours avec Mandra… Et toi ? Emit la verte sans relever la tête.

\- Bah… Tu vois.

\- Ouais. »

Un silence gênant pris place. Qu'Emeraude interrompit en relevant un peu la tête.

« Hem… Les autres vont bien ?

\- Hein ? -Sun s'arracha à la contemplation du coin du plafond- Euh… Oui, ça va. Kali shippe, Lise est là, Lev… euh… »

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lev depuis un petit paquet de temps. Et que son sujet n'était pas des plus faciles à aborder avec le camp adverse, au vu du passif qui opposait les deux clans.

Emeraude lâcha un rire nerveux, désamorçant la tension qui régnait, et essuya une larme qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui échapper.

« Je veux pas me battre avec toi Sun. Tout ça… Ça ne nous concerne pas. Ça ne nous a jamais concernés. Tu me manques, c'est tout. avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- A moi aussi tu me manques... Rejoins-nous, comme ça on sera enfin ensemble ! -s'emballa Sun- On pourrait reprendre les RP, et avec Kali dans le coin on…

\- Je ne peux pas, l'interrompit Emeraude. Je ne veux pas trahir Mandra. »

Sun réfléchit un instant, et se figea subitement sous l'impulsion d'une idée.

Une idée folle, et complètement déraisonnable. Mais qui la tentait beaucoup trop. Elle hésita, et s'approcha de quelques pas d'Emeraude. A voix basse, pour ne pas être entendue par les deux gardes dans son dos, elle souffla :

« Et si je partais, tu me suivrais ?

\- Hein ? -Elle recula d'un pied sous la surprise et murmura : - Tu viendrais chez les verts ?

\- Non. Mandra me jetterait juste dans les cachots… »

Emeraude aurait aimé la contredire, mais c'était plutôt vrai.

« Non, repris Sun d'un ton encore plus bas, je te parle de partir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'en ai marre de me battre, je ne veux pas faire ça.

\- Moi non plus, et…

\- Alors viens, on part. Ensemble. »

Elle posa la main sur le bras d'Emeraude. Un échange de regard leur suffit.

Les gardes firent un mouvement, remarquant que la discussion devenait étrange, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient volatilisées.

* * *

Planquée non loin de là, dans un recoin du couloir, Kali sourit tristement, fière de leur avoir donner ce coup de pouce dont elles avaient besoin. Elle se remit droite, et repartit l'air de rien vers ses ERB, contente d'avoir exaucé le souhait le plus cher de sa collègue, même si elle allait lui manquer terriblement.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Violences

_Hey, me revoilà, un peu en retard, pour le quatrième chapitre de Chaos_

 _J'hésite à remonter le rating en fait, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^'_

 _Merci pour vos vus et vos reviews !_

 _Et merci à Emeraude pour sa correction !_

 _Comme toujours, les personnages mentionnés n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, et s'il y a un problème avec l'utilisation de vos personnages n'hésitez pas à m'en parler !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Violences**

* * *

Zaxrion ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa tête et son épaule semblaient se disputer la première place de la douleur la plus pénible. Le reste de son corps lui donnait l'impression de patauger dans de la mélasse. Il leva son bras valide avec difficulté, et le posa sur son front. Il remarqua alors la serviette humide qui y était posée, qui avait dû être fraîche un jour, et qui était désormais presque aussi bouillante que son front. Son regard fiévreux se posa sur la confusion qui régnait autour de lui, les meubles, les murs et le plafond se confondant en diverses tâches de couleurs indistinctes. Sa main valide poursuivit son examen, se posant sur son épaule bandée. Il sentait encore les muscles déchirés hurler à l'intérieur, et retira rapidement sa main, laissant son bras retomber le long de son torse.

Il s'accrocha à l'immense tâche blanche au dessus de lui, qu'il identifia comme étant le plafond, et vida son esprit, espérant perdre la douleur dans le flou qui l'enveloppait. Une tache violette se détacha soudainement de la confusion, se penchant sur lui et perturbant la pureté du blanc qui le soulageait un peu.

« Zaxrion ? Ça va ? »

La voix lui paraissait provenir d'un tunnel extrêmement long, mais il reconnut le timbre familier de Lavi.

Se sentant trop faible pour émettre le moindre son, il voulut utiliser la télépathie pour lui répondre. Il pensa alors simplement un « j'ai mal », loin de se douter de la réaction qu'il allait provoquer.

Un hurlement emplit la pièce, alors qu'une douleur indescriptible le traversait. Il reprit sa respiration, perdue dans un souffle erratique, et remarqua, lorsqu'il sentit des mains –les siennes- lui enserrer le crane, que c'était lui qui avait hurlé.

« Zaxrion ! Calme-toi, je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

La voix paniquée s'éloigna en courant, le laissant seul, les joues striées de larmes de douleur, il n'arrivait plus à penser, à respirer. Il ne faisait que serrer de plus de plus cette tête qui ne fonctionnait plus. Les taches de couleurs, devenues encore plus floues de l'autre côté de ses yeux humides, paraissaient tourbillonner autour de lui, moqueuses, lui disant toutes la même chose.

 _« Jamais tu ne t'en relèveras. Et jamais, ça ne s'arrêtera. »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez les Flammes, Draeline s'efforçait de déployer au maximum ses capacités. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas comme elle l'espérait, Mad étant déjà familier avec l'impression que dégageait la porte parole. De plus, la conversation n'étant pas des plus faciles au vu du sujet.

« Attend, tu me la refais là ?

-Une faction inconnue vient de décimer une partie des troupes en mission. J'y étais, mais je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose, c'était trop soudain, trop violent. Fait juste l'appel dans tes troupes, il y a eu des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Et il faut les arrêter.

-Mais… -Mad arpentait la salle de long en large- Mais comment ?! Qui ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Il y avait du feu, de la force inhumaine et au moins l'un d'entre eux peut bloquer nos pouvoirs.

-Attends, comment ça, bloquer ? Dans quel sens ?

-Dans le sens où Zaxrion a dû me tirer sur plusieurs mètres pour pouvoir émettre un appel télépathique avant de se faire toucher à son tour.

-Merde.

-Voilà. »

Mad se tut, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis elle releva les yeux.

« Attends, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait du feu ? L'un d'entre eux à des pouvoirs de feu ?

-Oui…

-Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que je suis impliquée là dedans n'est ce pas ? Emit Mad d'un air féroce, l'air prête à retirer ses gants.

-Non non –fit rapidement Draeline, les mains levées en un geste d'apaisement- Bien sur que non. Des membres de ton clan sont morts là bas, je te vois mal tuer tes propres alliés.

-Bon. –Mad reposa ses mains sur la table en soufflant, l'air visiblement à bout de nerfs- Je vais envoyer mes espions sur place, et je vais demander des nouvelles de tout le monde. Tu n'as aucunes idées de l'identité de ceux qui sont tombés, t'es sûre ? Ou même du nombre ? »

Draeline hocha négativement la tête, l'air triste

« Je suis désolée. Ils étaient au moins deux dizaines au sol. Des verts, des flammes… Zaxrion et moi on s'en est sortis de justesse. On a rien pu faire. »

Mad baissa les épaules, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Elle déglutit, et pris un air dégagé.

« Je prends les opérations en main. Tu es la bienvenue ici pour quelques jours si tu as besoin de repos.

-Merci Mad… Mais, il y a Emeraude. Et les Verts sont sur l'affaire aussi. Peut être que vous pourriez trouver un arrangement ?

-Bosser avec Mandra ? T'as pas remarqué que cette connasse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Ça va virer en bataille rangée, réfléchis ! Explosa soudainement la cheffe, forte de ses expériences passées avec les Verts.

-Vous avez toutes les deux perdues vos membres dans cette histoire ! Ils sont en deuils, et toi aussi. Ils vont vouloir se venger, et les flammes aussi. Et vu la force de l'ennemi, vous serez plus forts ensemble. En plus, vous êtes complémentaires.

-N'empêche que Mandra, c'est une sacrée salo…

-Tu sais être très désagréable aussi, je te rassure. L'interrompit Draeline, exaspérée.

-Je ne te permets pas ! »

Mettant fin à la dispute, Lise ouvrit soudainement la porte, et, en ignorant superbement la porte-parole, lança d'une traite :

« Sun a disparu avec Emeraude !

-Quoi ?! »

* * *

Kali s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, laissant simplement dépasser ses oreilles au dessus du dossier, prenant l'air le plus innocent possible alors que, sur l'écran, les deux personnages de l'ERB semblaient un peu perdus, s'écartant d'un baiser peu prévu au scénario. Derrière elle, une Mad particulièrement furieuse traversait le couloir en hurlant, Draeline sur ses talons, tentant d'utiliser son charisme pour l'empêcher de mettre feu aux pièces qu'elle et la leader des Flammes traversaient.

Une fois la tempête furax éloignée, Kali se glissa hors de son fauteuil et opéra une retraite stratégique dans le dortoir, tandis, qu'au loin, les gardes balbutiaient un rapport remplis d'excuses entrecoupés de cris leur promettant les pires châtiments s'ils n'étaient pas plus clairs.

La lapine, fermant la porte derrière elle avec soulagement, ne remarqua pas immédiatement les sourcils froncés qui étaient assis sur son lit.

« Kali, qu'est ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? »

La serial shippeuse bondit sous le coup de la surprise, lâchant un petit hurlement, avant d'identifier la menace.

« Lise ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-N'inverse pas les rôles, c'est moi qui pose les questions. »

Les longues oreilles de la lapine semblèrent s'affaisser en même temps que ses épaules, alors qu'elle prenait l'air le plus innocent possible en détaillant le visage fermé de l'espionne.

Lise avait bien changé. Au début des affrontements, elle avait opté pour la fuite, passant à travers les murs et les personnes pour éviter les combats au maximum.

Jusqu'au jour où elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait sauver qu'elle dans cette stratégie. Son frère était tombé sous ses yeux, emporté par une immense branche souple qui les avait raflés tout deux. Elle s'était rendue intangible, la plante meurtrière ne la touchant pas, mais son frère, auquel elle tenait la main, n'avait pas eu cette capacité.

Depuis, l'ancienne Lise avait complètement disparu. Elle avait participé activement à la séparation entre les verts et les flammes, et avait juré la mort de cette satanée Mandragore, et était la meilleure espionne du premier clan. Elle avait vite compris que tuer la mandragore ne serait pas simple, ses capacités en combats étant encore trop faible, et la nécessité de se rendre tangible pour la manœuvre impliquait une défaite quasi certaine. Mais sa hargne ne s'était pas dissipée durant ces longs mois d'espionnage. Elle avait aiguisé sa haine, en avait fait son carburant, son arme. Même si cela impliquer d'être désormais la seule compagne de ses longues journées. Elle travaillait seule, et restait à distance des autres membres de son clan, n'obéissant qu'à Mad et à ses instincts. Comme si le risque de partager un instant de joie la révulsait.

Ainsi, la présence de Lise au dortoir commun qu'elle refusait de partager n'avait clairement rien d'une visite de courtoisie.

« J'ai… Rien. Rien du tout. Balbutia Kalincka, peu crédible.

-T'as conscience de la gravité de la situation ? Une alliée qui disparait avec une ennemie qui connaît notre position ? Les Verts vont…

-Elles ne vont pas chez les Verts. Lança soudainement la lapine dans un regain d'assurance.

-Elles vont où alors ?

-J'en sais rien, très loin d'ici, elles vont fonder leur propre clan.

-Dans le but de nous attaquer ?

-Non ! Pour… Ben pour être ensemble, pour pouvoir RP, pour… -Kalincka sentit ses yeux s'humidifier malgré elle- Pour pouvoir faire comme avant ! »

Lise leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupire d'exaspération, et se leva.

« Avant n'existe plus Kali, rentre toi ça dans la tête. Arrête de vivre dans le passé.

-Comme si toi tu… »

Lise fonça sur elle, et, dans un glapissement, Kali se retrouva plaqué au mur, une lame contre la gorge.

« Ecoute moi bien le lapin, tu arrêtes tes conneries maintenant. Tu passes tes journées à faire n'importe quoi, tu ne sais même pas te battre autrement qu'avec ton épée débile, et encore, tu ne sais rien faire d'autres que l'agiter dans tout les sens. Si t'es encore là, c'est _seulement_ car Mad pense encore que tu as une quelconque utilité, alors, soit tu rentres dans le rang une fois pour toutes et tu te mets sérieusement au boulot. Soit tu nous trahis encore une fois et je me charge moi-même de t'abattre, pigé ? »

La shippeuse déglutit, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La lame recula alors de sa gorge, et elle se permit une petite inspiration.

« Je ne dirais rien à Mad, mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas. »

Sur ces mots, Lise avança à nouveau vers elle, poussant Kalincka à se plaquer à nouveau contre le mur par reflexe, et la traversa, sortant ainsi de la pièce sans passer par la porte.

La respiration forte, Kali laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, essayant de retrouver son calme, mais ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous elle, la laissant glisser contre le mur en silence, alors qu'elle ramenait ses genoux contre son torse tremblotant.

* * *

Au loin, ayant quitté les lieux du carnage depuis longtemps, la quatrième faction marchait à la recherche d'autres surnaturels, guidée par une ancienne Flamme. Lev levait la tête en direction du soleil couchant, marchant en réfléchissant. Elle s'était enfuie de son sous-sol il y avait déjà deux semaines, et personne n'avait surement encore remarqué son absence, puisqu'elle vivait seule et recluse chez les flammes. Elle avait longuement hésité à finalement s'enfuir. Mad l'avait poussée à rester seule le temps d'apprendre à se maîtriser, mais cette protection avait fini par devenir un emprisonnement. Les jours passant, ses doutes disparurent les uns après les autres. Et, enfin, lorsque Mad lui avait refusé une autorisation de sortie, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle était tombée sur Nyxox après à peine trois jours d'errance, qui découvrait ses nouveaux pouvoirs en jubilant, et qui avait déjà formé son petit groupe, composé de Guez, qui avait un bras mécanique surpuissant, de Moonlight, une métamorphe, de Logaen, qui était capable de détruire la matière avec laquelle il était en contact, et enfin de Merle, qui était capable d'annuler les pouvoirs de tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Tous avaient leurs histoires, leurs spécificités, et elle n'était pas assez proche avec tous pour les connaître en détail.

Leur groupe hétéroclite était parfait, c'est ce qui lui suffisait. Ils l'avaient acceptée, Nyxox l'avait incitée à relâcher toute ses capacités dans leur projet : arrêter la guerre en détruisant tout les supers.

Lev avait été effrayée par cette idée dans un premier temps, les suppliant de penser à un autre plan. Mais, peu à peu, leur logique lui était apparue en même temps que leurs raisons. Tous avaient été refusés ou rejetés par un des clans, ou alors s'étaient simplement enfuis, comme elle, dégoutés de n'être que des simples outils dans une guerre qui n'avait aucun sens. Blessés, humiliés, et décidés, ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. Pour que tout s'arrête, il fallait prendre le problème à la racine. Et comme Méta était hors d'accès, c'est à sa progéniture qu'ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer.

Mais de nouveaux doutes l'assaillaient à nouveau, et les images du carnage qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux lui laissaient un goût de bile dans la gorge.

Surtout ce que Merle avait fait à ce pauvre Vert. Il avait déjà était touché par le canon énergétique dont était équipé Guez –Lev s'interrogeait encore sur son fonctionnement- et avait pourtant continuer à leur faire face, faisant rempart de son corps entre eux et la porte parole des Neutres, sérieusement amochée par un coup que Nyxox lui avait portée en pleine tête.

Le Vert avait toujours cru en une possible réconciliation des deux principaux camps, et, dans cette posture, Lev y avait vu Lola. L'ancienne Neutre s'était toujours interposée entre les verts et les flammes physiquement, quitte à prendre des coups, pour faire cesser les combats. Alors, Lev avait eu un instant d'hésitation.

Un instant d'hésitation que Zaxrion utilisa pour lancer un appel télépathique, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Merle avait alors déboulé à toute vitesse et l'avait touché.

Elle pouvait annuler les pouvoirs des gens juste par la pensée, mais en voyant la dissidence de ce survivant qui osait défier ses capacités, elle avait sortie son attaque la plus puissante. Lorsqu'elle touchait un surnaturel, elle pouvait verrouiller ses capacités pour un long moment. Peut être même définitivement.

Zaxrion avait hurlé, et s'était effondré sur le corps de Draeline, la protégeant encore dans le peu de conscience qui lui restaient.

« Allez, fini le boulot » Lui avait demandé Merle.

Lev avait hésité, réalisant la cruauté de leurs actes, tournant le regard sur les multiples corps calcinés qui parsemait le chemin. Ils l'avaient attaquée, c'était de la défense.

Rien d'autre que de la défense…

Pourquoi elle en avait douté alors ?

Merle n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de réitérer son ordre qu'Emeraude apparu devant eux et disparu aussitôt, emportant Zaxrion et sa protégée.

Et Lev avait été soulagé.

Alors qu'elle avançait, toujours en direction de son ancien QG, elle s'interrogeait.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

* * *

Meta, inspira profondément, contemplant la ville endormie décimée qui s'étalait devant elle, postée en haut du bâtiment où elle avait choisi de se cacher. Enfin… Là où les neutres la cachaient. Elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Elle se retourna, et elle constata avec allégresse qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses protecteurs-moralisateurs.

« Tu viens m'arrêter ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air narquois à son ancienne amie.

La silhouette avança, se démarquant de l'obscurité pour devenir plus précise, son habit blanc déchiré par endroits attirant le peu de lumière qui régnait.

« Tu en as assez fait Méta, je ne peux plus te laisser continuer.

-Les neutres ont essayés bien avant toi. Ranne, Titipo, et les autres, ils ont essayés de tout faire cessé. Mais je dois continuer, tu le sais, Lola. »

La silhouette jeta en arrière sa capuche, désormais démasquée, dévoilant de courts cheveux bruns et le visage angélique de la fondatrice du troisième clan.

« On n'a jamais essayé de t'arrêter Méta, juste de te tempérer. Tu m'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de morts.

-Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, répliqua immédiatement Méta en serrant les poings.

-Tu aurais dû nous écouter.

-« Nous » ? Alors tu t'identifies toujours comme étant des Neutres ? Alors que tu les as abandonnés ? »

Lola ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fixer tristement celle qui fut son amie.

« Répond ! Hurla soudainement Méta.

-Je te hais Méta. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Je te hais depuis le jour où on t'a retrouvé.

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Comment tu vas m'arrêter ? Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs offensifs ! »

Lola s'approcha de deux pas, amenant une Meta intimidée à se coller à la barrière qui la séparait d'une chute dans le vide.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Fit-elle.

Puis elle s'élança.


End file.
